


Ominous

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I have no self control, It’s 5am, Ouchie in the feels, batsiblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: They were just going shopping. Just shopping. How the hell did it end up like this?—Pedestrians give him scowls and cover their children’s ears but Jason doesn’t give a fuck, his heart is in his throat and it’s hammering to an unsung song. He’s surprised he’s still standing. His legs feel weak.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Ominous

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome :)

“All I’m saying is that it’s ominous.”

Tim and Cass, the traitors, just share a look. Cass is smiling, lips twitched up in the faint sign of amusement and humour in his expense as Tim shakes his head despairingly.

It’s a hot summer day. Not only that but the sky is actually clear. It’s smelting and Tim has his hair tied back into that little knob of his as Jason has his everyday leather jacket tied around his waist. Cass has her hair pushed back with a cute yellow headband with a bow on the side. Ridiculously cute and misleading.

They’re walking to the bookstore, the one right next to the Gotham Gazette news paper agency. It’s Alfred’s birthday coming up and they all saw the book he was eyeing in the windowsill last week on their way back from grocery shopping.

Jason honestly wonders how he gets through them so fast. He’s only ever seen Alfred read during their book club and they mostly end up talking idly and snacking on pastries. When does that man take the time to read of all things? Jason wants to know his secret please and thank you.

“Jason,” Tim says and Jason wonders if he could get away with throwing a hand at him and telling him to read between the lines. Most probably not, Cassandra wouldn’t hesitate to bend his fingers back. “It’s the middle of summer, just because the sun is out doesn’t mean it’s ominous.”

Has he learnt nothing about this city? This city doesn’t do bright and happy, this city isn’t sunshines and lollipops and bright white clouds and smiling suns. The only rainbows and sparkles in this city is the shit coming from Dick’s ass.

Cass suddenly raises a brow, smile brightening subtly as Jason blanches and coughs. Tim gives them an unimpressed look. 

“It’s Gotham Tim. The sunshine doesn’t come out and play. It ain’t no naive kids drawing that’s for sure.” He says solemnly and Tim stares at him.

“Oh my god,” he says. “Why are you so dramatic. It is not that bad Jay!”

Jason would like to refute that and that’s exactly what he does. “It is though. It’s raining for six months and snowing the other three. Happiness doesn’t happen here.”

Tim begins to speak before blinking and shutting his mouth. A thoughtful expression crosses his face and Cass giggles and oh shit, he’s been caught now. 

“Did you just quote ‘How to train your dragon?’” He asks, completely bowled over. 

Jason does not flush in embarrassment and he doesn’t not start fast walking. Tim and Cass just got a bit slow all of a sudden. Yeah that’s it.

“What the hell ya’ talking about? I was sleeping during the so called movie night.” He replies quickly and he knows he’s doomed for when Cass does that smile and Tim raises a brow.

“Did,” Cass calls him out, looping an arm around his elbow and dragging him back in between the two. “Cried.” 

Tim lets out an snort and Jason huffs, dragging his feet against the pavement to sulk before Tim and Cass heave his ass forward. His said fat ass blocking everyone else’s way. Rude.

“I don’t blame you though,” Tim says shrugging, squeezing into his side as a big hairy man rushes past. “I think I even saw Damian shed a tear.”

“Did,” Cass tells them again, bicep threatening to cut his arm off as he lets out a suppressed cackle that quickly turns into an ouchie. He winches and Cass just pats his shoulder in a small amount of mercy. “Dick too.”

Jason actually does snort and he pretends he didn’t just feel snot leave his nose. Not on his face, not his problem. “That doesn’t surprise me one bit.”

A chuckle escapes from Tim as he shakes his head. “It’s a good movie. I think it’s an unsaid agreement that we’re watching the other two the next movie night.”

“Two movies? Alfred must’ve enjoyed it too then.” Jason says and lets the two turn him down another street. Okay so maybe he ended up in Metropolis once. No need to hold it over his head okay!

“Did,” Cass tells them, a small smile on her face. 

Jason turns his head to stare at her. “Woman how do you do that? I know you can read us like we came with an instructional manual or somethin’ but Alfie? That’s impossible!”

“No it’s not,” Tim says this time and Jason decidedly ignores him. He doesn’t like the subtle indication in that sentence. Nope, not happening.

“Secret,” is all Cass says and that’s really not helpful to his situation. Her smile says it all. Well damn them then.

“You’re bullying me, stop bullying me. I’m leaving you.” He says and then he’s sliding from their hold and fast walking to the crossing ahead of him. 

He can hear Tim’s amused snort and basically feel Cass’ amusement radiating of her but he’s making a point dammit so when the walking sign flashes green he’s striding across the road quickly. 

Dogs nip at feet and toes are squashed but that is completely normal so everyone just pushes through. Literally. It’s shoulder shoving and half assed apologies until Jason is standing victorious on the other side of the street. Take that, looser!

A pinch on his fleshy parts make him yelp and he jumps, if ignoring the raised brows the amused looks from random strangers passing by. Cass simply gives him a smile and Jason blinks.

“What the heck?” He says incredulously.

“Secret,” she says again before they turn their attention back to the crossing. 

They make eye contact with Tim and he rolls his eyes at them, halfway down the street and amused. The light is still flashing green and other people sprint across the crossing quickly.

“You’re as slow as a grandma!” Jason’s shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Hurry your ass up!” 

Tim rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised whose talking with all that ass you have to carry you dweeb!”

“Fuck you!” Jason responds wisely. “Besides I didn’t quote the movie I just switched it up a bit!”

Tim opens his mouth and Jason is yelling then screaming, eyes snapping open and wide.

Pedestrians give him scowls and cover their children’s ears but Jason doesn’t give a fuck, his heart is in his throat and it’s hammering to an unsung song. He’s surprised he’s still standing. His legs feel weak. 

A blue forward car is tearing through the street, crashing into other cars. It’s heading right for Tim and Jason logically knows there isn’t any time to move but fuck logic he say as he screams for Tim to just move. 

Cass is running and stumbling before the car even makes impact.

There’s screams, a honk of a horn and the horrifying sound of crunching fills the air. The car makes impact and all Jason can hear is the thump of a body as glass from a window shatters and cracks. 

Tim’s eyes lock with his and they’re wide, pained and then they’re rolling into the back of his head as his body rolls atop of the car. His body hits the boiling bitumen and Jason cries out at the cracks that fill the air. 

It’s silent and then someone’s screaming to call an ambulance as the blue forward drive speeds off. People are surrounding his little brother and Cass is sliding to his side and her knees are bleeding but she’s cradling his bloodied face in her hands as she leans over him. 

Jason can’t focus. He’s being pushed passed. He can’t stop seeing his brothers body flying, crashing into the car and slamming into the road. His arms are twisted and broken in multiple spots and legs should never look like that. Bike tickles the back of his throat. 

Cass is slapping his face and then she’s crying. Jason doesn’t know if he’s screaming or if it’s her but someone is pulling her away as she thrashes and cries against them. 

The tears are streaming as she makes eye contact with Jason as she’s cradled in another woman’s arms. She’s not fighting anymore. Defeated. She sobs and shakes her head and Jason feels like he’s being plunged into the icy ocean of Antartica.

He can’t move, not now when she’s shaken her head. He can’t move because Tim isn’t moving. 

Why isn’t he fuckin’ moving?

**Author's Note:**

> Time to go back to my hidey hole


End file.
